


Siriusly Delicious

by holy3cake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A fun little coffe muggle au, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Clumsiness, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Cute, Dorks in Love, Draco is his bold self, Fun, Harry is just so shy here, I live for shy Harry, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: It's just another normal day for Harry Potter. Go to work at Sirius's special coffee shop, mop some tables and avoid Ron's cute teasing. But, when his other best friend Hermione decides to get involved, he knows his crush won't remain secret for long. Especially when his platinum-blonde interest walks through the door. Or rather, knocks Harry off his feet.A muggle coffee-shop AU! Just a cute little fic, readers please enjoy!Ratings may change in the future!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Siriusly Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Oh my god, I am so nervous. I have loved HP for over 10 years now, but I have never written for this fandom before! I hope this is good, it's just a little coffeeshop muggle au for Drarry and Romione, not sure if I'll continue this but please read for your own happiness! Drop me a review or kudos if you like, but the main thing here is to put a smile on people's faces with this. God knows we need it in this climate. 
> 
> ANYWAYS! Have fun, let me know if I should continue, and love to you all! 
> 
> (This fic is also a little nod to my good friend, fellow HP writer Cheesyficwriter! Kudos! xxxxxx

It was a chilly winter’s day as Harry and Ron headed to Siriusly Delicious Delights for their morning shift. Snowflakes fell in furious flurries, landing on Harry’s bobble hat as he unlocked the door and opened the café. Usually, they would be met with last night’s mess, but their manager had kindly cleared all the tables and stacked the chairs for them. Today was the day they ran the café, finally feeling like they’d earned the right to call themselves “responsible.” After 3 years, Ron had finally convinced his boss that he wouldn’t spill any more hot coffee on customers, or crash into a pile of freshly baked cakes. The boss incidentally was Harry’s godfather, Mr. Siriusly Delicious himself, and he took Ron’s promises with a pinch of salt. Harry too had his fair share of accidents, the plates in the kitchen having to be replaced at least four times in two years. But after putting their teamwork to good use, Harry and Ron found a happy rhythm at work and managed to get into the flow of a hectic coffee shop. As he pulled his hat and coat off, Harry turned to his friend with a smile.

“Do you fancy cleaning tables today, or serving the coffee?” Harry asked, grabbing an apron from the nearby hangers.

“I’ll clean tables. I swear, that machine has it in for me.” Ron shuddered, tying his apron with difficulty.

“It has nothing to do with that machine. You just want to chat up Hermione, don’t you?” Grinning cheekily, Harry dodged a towel flying in his direction.

“Oi. You better watch it, or I’ll tell Sirius it was you that broke that glass cabinet.” Ron’s rebuttal had Harry chewing his bottom lip, and he nodded hastily.

“Touché.” Harry moved to the door and flipped the sign from Closed to Open as the clock struck 9. It was fun to tease Ron about his crush, but he couldn’t risk Sirius finding out the real reason for the broken cabinet. Ron had taken the blame for him, saving him some embarrassment. It had been his own crush that had made him slip and fall headfirst into the wooden frame, shattering the expensive cabinet and cakes that went with it. He recovered quickly but buttercream was woven into his raven hair. It wouldn’t have been so bad, but soft laughter fell through the café and didn’t help his wavering nerves. Ron had pulled him up, brushing him down as they made a vow to keep the incident a secret. It wasn’t until that day, that Harry realized Ron wasn’t the only witness to his crime, and he had to do something.

At 9:30, the number of customers started to increase. It was the morning rush, everyone in town wanted their coffee to start the day. Harry was happy serving the coffee, bolting around behind the counter as he kept the orders in his mind. Some of the customers were regulars, others had never set foot in there before. But there was one particular regular that Harry was fond of above all others.

Draco Malfoy.

The pale painting of ethereal beauty.

It was hard for Harry to concentrate whenever he saw Draco enter the café. He normally entered during quiet hours, late afternoon so he could sit quietly at his preferred table. Sometimes he would simply sit and read a book, sipping a chai latte. Other times he would lean over the counter and make snide comments about Harry’s coffee-making skills. Whether he was being serene or sarcastic, Harry struggled to string two sentences together. But each time Draco visited them, he knew he had the same desperate smile plastered across his face when the door swung open.

Longing to see Draco again, Harry sighed in defeat as he cleaned the components on the coffee machine. It was too early to see the blonde just yet, but the patter of soft feet and swish of auburn hair gave him another reason to smile.

“Harry!” Hermione’s soft but stern voice startled him out of his thoughts, and Harry smiled warmly back at her.

“Hermione! When did you get here?”

“I’ve been waiting in line for twenty minutes, Harry. Could I have a hot chocolate please?” She giggled at Harry’s apparent daydreaming and gently tapped the counter. Nodding, Harry picked up a fresh cup and continued looking at her. Her smile was full of warmth, she could make anyone happy with just a flick of her lips. They had been friends for years, but after school, she had taken a job as a librarian and he had gone into business with Ron. She frequently visited the café before work, and Harry was always over the moon to see her. Alas, he was not attracted to her. She did fill his heart with warmth, but his eyes were always on someone else. He was also aware of her growing relationship with Ron, ecstatic that his two best friends could be an item one day. That is if Ron could control his ever-growing shyness. It always presented Harry with an opportunity to tease, and as he poured the liquid into Hermione’s cup, he smiled again.

“So, busy day today?” He asked as he pushed the drink towards her.

“Not really. There are quite a few book returns, but I suppose Sandra is quite overwhelmed with the new system.” Hermione rummaged in her purse and handed Harry the money, taking the cup. Sandra was her boss, but her old methods seemed to disrupt the new practices. Nonetheless, Hermione took it in her stride and continued working with gusto.

“Have you spoken to Ron today? He’s been waiting for you to come in.” Harry hinted, wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

“Honestly, Harry. Have you spoken to Draco today? He was borrowing a book earlier, your name might’ve come up.” Hermione pulled up a stool and started sipping her drink as Harry stared quizzically at her.

“He……mentioned me?”

“Maybe. Perhaps you should ask him out.”

“W-What? ‘Mione that’s not…”

“He said he’s getting coffee later. He’s wearing that emerald turtleneck, the one that you can’t resist.”

“HERMIONE!”

“What, Harry? I know you. I’ve been sitting at that table studying when he was ordering, and you looked like you just wanted to reach across the counter and kiss him.” Hermione spoke in such a matter-of-fact way that Harry blushed, the heat from his face and coffee machine steaming up his glasses. As he took them off to wipe them, Ron wandered over and put his arm around Hermione’s shoulders.

“I heard Harry shouting your name. What have you done now?” Ron smirked, turning to his friends. Now it was Hermione’s turn to blush slightly, at Ron’s arm pulling her close.

“I haven’t done anything. I was just telling Harry that he should speak to Draco.”

“Draco? Why should he speak to that prat?” Ron raised his eyebrows, staring at both of his friends with equal confusion.

“No reason! U-Uh…he just overpaid for his coffee yesterday…” Harry blurted out, scratching the back of his head. He shot Hermione a look that said _don’t you dare tell Ron._

“Of course he did,” Hermione smirked, giggling lightly. _Fine, keep your secrets_ , her eyes glared back at Harry.

Still confused at their conversation, Ron shrugged and decided not to push the matter. Instead, he threw a towel at Harry and stretched his arms.

“Do you want to do tables now? I’m getting bored out there.” Ron faked a yawn and Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that Ron had an ulterior motive, Hermione had seated herself right beside the counter, and he knew he wanted to see her. It worked for him since he wanted to avoid her accusations. She was right, but there was no way he’d tell her that.

“Sure. Just don’t ignore customers so you can flirt.” Harry ducked again at another incoming towel, rushing out to avoid Ron’s wrath. As he began cleaning tables, he faintly heard his two friends laughing at the counter. It always made him happy to hear his friends having such a good time, and he was so focused on their conversation that he was oblivious to the outside world. It wasn’t until he turned to complete another table, that he collided with another person.

“Potter! What in god’s name do you think you’re doing?!” A deep, gruff voice demanded angrily. When Harry looked up to apologize, he gulped audibly as he realized what he’d done.

Standing right in front of him, was Draco Malfoy. It was an exquisite sight to behold. His beautiful blonde hair was littered with fresh fragments of snow from the walk, and his eyes were glistening. Droplets of melted snow lingered on his long lashes, and his pale skin shone in its natural beauty. But the one thing that stood out to Harry, was Draco’s lips. They were swollen and red from the outdoors, enticing in ways that Harry didn’t even know he could experience. He knew that the mere sight of this man was enough to send his heart plummeting, and he immediately lost his sanity once again.

_CRASH._


End file.
